Escape
by Plock
Summary: Por un momento me creí que lo era todo para ti. Pero ya no soy un niño que no sabe diferenciar de una fantasía y la realidad.


Les traigo este ¿One-shot? Por dos razones, la primera es que me prestaron una compu con ninguno de mis archivos, y por 3 horas, y la otra es que creo… creo que últimamente he tratado muy bien a Misaki.

Ya casi se acaban vacaciones y es horrible así que pensando en mis deberes próximos salió esta historia. Que posiblemente sea un one-shot hasta cuando tenga ganas de que sea un hurt/confort. Que conociéndome será en menos de 2 semanas. Realmente creo que soy una amante de lo rosa.

U_u

Bueno aquí empiezo y el disclaimer: Junjou romantica no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

Me encontraba en el metro mirando hacia el techo desgastado, con un gran agujero en mi pecho, el aire me estaba faltando, no estaba seguro si estaba cometiendo una locura, pero al parecer fue lo único que mi mente desequilibrada sugirió para librarme de mi ataque de pánico.

Y quizás no tenía a donde ir, pero tenía que admitir que me encontraba mucho más calmado que hace unos minutos.

No estaba seguro si tenía algunas lágrimas para seguir derramando, tan sólo me quedaba el sentimiento que quemaba mi pecho y comprimía mi estomago. Solté un suspiro amargo.

_¿Qué deberé hacer?_

El cielo me indicaba que apenas pasábamos del medio día y no quería bajarme del vagón hasta asegurarme que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de Usagi-san… En algún punto tendría que bajarme y tomar otro que me llevara a la otra punta de la ciudad. Para mi fortuna ya no tenía que volver a la universidad, más que la próxima semana para ir por un papeleo.

_Era un cobarde…_

_Un maleducado…_

_Un malagradecido._

Solté un sollozo, me encorvé tratando de bajar mi rostro hasta mis muslos.

_Pero así era yo._

Los pasajeros que estaban en el mismo compartimiento del metro no parecían importarles la escena que estaba haciendo. Me sentía completamente aislado del mundo. Traté de recobrar mi compostura, me limpié con la manga de mi camisa y tomé aire lentamente tratando de dejar de temblar.

El metro se detuvo, aún faltaban unas paradas para llegar lo más lejos posible, miré mi celular, tenía miedo que Usagi pudiera encontrarme con el GPS que tenía instalado, probablemente quisiera una despedida. Porque Usagi era muy amable, quien sea, valoraría poner un fin adecuado a una relación de 4 años.

Pero yo no, no podría, realmente no podría verlo por última vez, en definitiva no podría despedirme de él.

Me levanté de mi asiento ante el último aviso de que las puertas se cerrarían. Saqué mi mano con mi celular y lo dejé caer en el espacio entre el vagón y la estación. Luego las puertas se cerraron, tuve que agarrarme de un tubo para evitar caerme por el súbito movimiento, no pude escuchar lo que sucedió con mi teléfono, pero pude hacerme una idea de que mi teléfono quedó destrozado.

Seguí en el metro un poco más de 40 minutos cuando llegó mi parada, salí tembloroso y caminé para tomar el otro metro, no tenía idea de donde iba, supuse que en el lugar donde me encontrara, habrá hoteles o un lugar para pasar la noche, luego miraría un lugar para rentar. Preferible en otra ciudad, tenía bastante dinero ahorrado.

Okinawa, era un lugar muy tranquilo, pero era bastante costoso. Pensé antes de tomar el otro metro. Tal vez deba pensar en otro lugar, también en otro empleo.

Eso era lo que sucedía cuando… Tu felicidad dependía de otra persona… Mejor dicho que tu relación funciona gracias a alguien más está "ocupado".

Pero bien lo supe cuando me enamoré de Usagi-san, sólo que nunca quise prestarle atención.

.

Hace dos días, cuando iba saliendo de la universidad me llegó un mensaje de mi hermano citándome, Nii-chan no era de los que proponían salidas inesperadas, siempre, siempre me llamaba al departamento y preguntaba qué día podemos vernos.

Sin más, le respondí que podía verlo de inmediato, después de avisarle a mi Usagi-san, fui al lugar de encuentro con él. Era un café cercano a mi universidad, tal parecía me estaba esperando para platicar conmigo.

Tan sólo entré al local, se abalanzó hacía mí, pero no fue en ese estado efusivo en el cual siempre me abrazaba, parecía abatido y agotado, con algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos que se podían ver claramente a través de sus lentes.

Sin duda debía ser algo importante.

Nos quedamos en la mesa en silencio, tan sólo esperaba a que se atreviera a contarme lo que le pasaba, quizás pasaron 20 minutos en silencio, cuando habló.

"Manami y yo nos vamos a divorciar"

Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar, estaba sorprendido y me dolía escucharlo porque yo sabía lo mucho que mi hermano la quería. Luego mi mente viajó a un lugar que hubiera preferido no llegar y menos en ese mismo momento en que mi hermano ocupaba de mi apoyo.

_Usagi-san_

El pánico se apoderó de mi cuerpo ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando Usagi se enterara?

Traté de ocultar mis pensamientos egoístas mientras hablaba con Nii-chan, pero incluso él, en su depresión, notó el cambio en mi voz y el aparente cambio en mi apariencia. Me excusé para ir al baño, fue cuando noté de lo que había hablado, estaba completamente pálido, incluso estaba sudando. Eso pasó porque todos los pensamientos que mi mente había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo, estaban regresando.

_Usagi estaba enamorado de mi hermano, Usagi.. me dijo que aún lo amaba y nunca iba a dejar de amarlo… Usagi vivió 10 años enamorado sin remedio de mi hermano sumado todo el tiempo que llevaba conmigo._

_Ahora ya no tenía ningún motivo para detener ese amor incondicional._

Sin poderlo evitar solté todo lo que mi estomago tenía en el lavabo, mi respiración estaba hecha un caos. Pero tenía que calmarme, lo repetí miles de veces en mi cabeza, tenía que dejarme de lado, mi hermano me necesitaba.

Regresé a su lado, haciendo lo posible para apoyarlo en su momento tan complicado, cada vez que mi casero regresaba a mi mente lo ahuyentaba tratando de pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo Nii-chan.

La tarde acabó y me dejó en la puerta del edificio donde vivía con mi casero, de nuevo el pánico me invadió, más que ver a Usagi-san era afrontar la realidad. Mi hermano estaba bastante agotado y lo comprendía, se había desahogado bastante conmigo. Me abrazó y me agradeció por haber pasado la tarde con él. Ponerme en los zapatos de él me ayudaba a controlarme.

Antes de despedirnos me preguntó, lo que me dejó petrificado.

"¿Usagi estará ocupado mañana?"

Era normal que quisiera verlo, era su mejor amigo después de todo, también él tenía que saber lo que le estaba pasando.

Respondí que estaba ocupado, ni siquiera supe porque salieron esas palabras, sabía que no podía evitar para siempre que mi hermano le dijera.

Fue cuando le dije que le preguntaría por él, que día podía verlo. Yo sabía que tenía toda la semana libre, así que no faltaba mucho para que se miraran.

Me despedí y me quedé en la calle hasta que se perdió de mi vista. Sin mi hermano al lado, no tenía como escaparme de la realidad. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, pero suspirando las alejé, lo menos que quería era que Usagi me preguntara que me sucedía. Entré al edificio y subí al ascensor, tratando de ponerme en el papel "Sólo salí con mi hermano, nada pasó". Suspiré fuertemente y tomé aire antes de entrar.

Recité con todos los ánimos que pude fingir un "Estoy en casa", los focos estaban prendidos pero no miraba a mi casero por ningún lado, fue cuando lo vi, dormido en el sofá con un libro en caído en su abdomen.

Sonreí mientras unas lágrimas se acumulaban en mi rostro, subí a la segunda planta por una frazada, me lavé la cara en el baño, me alegré que parte de mi color hubiera regresado. Regresé a donde se encontraba mi casero, colocándola suavemente. Un latido doloroso se apoderó de mi pecho unos segundos.

_Usagi no sabe nada aún. _Me dije en mi mente.

Fui a la cocina para preparar la cena, conociendo a mi casero, lo más seguro es que no hubiera comido nada.

Durante todos esos años con Usagi-san sabía que no era sólo un reemplazo de mi hermano, pero también sabía que, los sentimientos que tenía hacia él no se comparaban con los que tenía por mí.

_No soy tonto. Después de todo Usagi… pasó 10 años en silencio a su lado._

—¿Qué pasa Misaki?—Sus palabras me sorprendieron, sus brazos me rodearon, me tensé ante su toque, mi corazón por poco colapsa y aún así tuve la fuerza de sonreír.

—Nada—Dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara seca o quebrada—Ya regresé—Sonreí tratando de librarme de su agarré.

—¿Pasó algo?—Su tono sonó preocupado, tal parecía que nunca podría engañarlo, negué con la cabeza pero de inmediato supe que no sería suficiente.

—¡Claro que no! ¿P..por qué pasaría algo? —Traté de reír pero hasta yo supe que sonó terrible. No ocupé ver su expresión para saber que no le agradó que le mintiera. Sus brazos se apretaron en mi cintura y recargó su barbilla en mi hombro—S..suéltame…— Si seguía tocándome me quebraría.

—No lo haré hasta que me digas que pasa.

—No pasa nada…

—Otra vez es algo sin sentido ni importancia ¿Verdad?—Me levantó la barbilla, para encararme.

_Ojala hubiera sido algo sin sentido ni importancia._

Unió nuestros labios suavemente, a pesar de necesitarlo, sentirlo sobre mis labios me recordó lo importante que es Usagi para mí. Profundizó el agarre, girándome para tomarme con más fuerza, suspiré tratando de dejarme llevar pero me fue imposible, el pensamiento que quizás ese fuera mi último beso, me quebró por completo.

Me separé, sollozando tratando de evitar su mirada a toda costa, musitó mi nombre y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Por favor… dime qué te pasa…—Su voz sonaba adolorida a punto de quebrarse.

—Nada… —Murmuré—Sólo quiero preparar la cena…

—Misaki…

—Debes tener hambre…

—Misaki…

—Por eso.. yo quiero.. prepararte la cena…

—¿¡Eso a quien le importa!?—Gritó espantándome, su mano se posó en mi mejilla y me levantó el rostro para juntar nuestras frentes—Sólo quiero saber qué te pasa, quiero ayudarte…

Sabía que debía estar derramando lágrimas, pero hice el esfuerzo por sonreír, era un idiota por preocuparlo de esa manera. Tomé su mano sobre mi mejilla y la apreté con fuerza, como si me fueran a arrebatar a Usagi en ese mismo instante.

—No me pasa nada, sólo quiero que comas.

Los ojos de Usagi se aguaron, dios, era terrible, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, sólo lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

—Está bien Misaki—Besó mi frente y murmuró un suave "Te amo".

Otro latido doloroso se apoderó de mi pecho.

Tardé un poco más de media hora en dejar de llorar con mucho esfuerzo, durante la cena estuvimos en silencio, parecía que Usagi estaba esperando a que yo hablara primero. Me maldije, no quería echar a perder los últimos momentos que tenía con él.

_Después de todo Usagi aún no sabía._

—Usagi-san —Sonreí limpiando mis lágrimas—¿Qué hiciste hoy?—Le supliqué con la mirada que siguiera la conversación, y así fue, pero no parecía de acuerdo con hacerlo.

Me obligó a dormir con él, tan sólo estábamos acostados, mientras me acariciaba el cabello, sonreí genuinamente ¿Quien no podría enamorarse de él? De intentarlo podría conquistar fácilmente a Nii-chan. Pero por ese momento, todavía era mío. Me besó antes de caer dormido, sólo que en esa ocasión no caí en pánico, estaba formando los mejores recuerdos que pudiera tener en el futuro.

Así fue todo el día siguiente, porque era el día en que instintivamente le dije a mi hermano que Usagi-san estaba ocupado.

Amanecí con ánimos, no quería echar a perder ese día, lamentablemente mientras las horas pasaban se notaba el cambio en mi persona. No sabía que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido.

_Hubiera sido.. bonito vivir junto a ti muchos años más._

Eran las ocho y tenía la cena servida, desde ese momento mi corazón me ha estado lanzando dolorosos latidos.

—Usagi-san…—Hablé en un hilo, literalmente podía sentir como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo—N..Nii-chan quiere hablar contigo ¿C..Cuando puedes?

Sus ojos violetas me miraron detenidamente.

—¿Sabes si Misaki quiere hablar conmigo?

Mi corazón me golpeó, y sonreí mirando hacia abajo.

_Sabes Usagi-san me has dado una bella ilusión de lo que es ser amado por alguien._

—¿Q..qué cosas dices? Yo siempre quiero hablar contigo—Sonreí pero de inmediato sentí como las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, me reí nerviosamente tratando de limpiarlas—Sólo.. a veces dices cosas tan vergonzosas… que no se.. cómo.. responder—Me encogí en mi asiento.

Una mano fría me ayudó a retirar mis lágrimas cuando menos lo supe, se encontraba a mi lado. Antes de se acercara más, bajé el rostro.

—¿M..mañana puedes verlo?

—Desde que volviste de con Takahiro, parece que quieres llorar a cada instante, si hablar con él me ayudara a entender lo que te pasa, podría hablar con él ahora mismo.

—¡NO!—Grité tomando sus manos al instante, no me importaba que se sorprendiera, no quería que mi hermano me lo quitara ni una hora antes de lo que era inevitable—Por favor no…—Me volví a quebrar. Mis labios temblaron, creo que mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando.

Me lancé a sus brazos o él se lanzó a abrazarme, no lo sé, sólo sabía que estaba aferrado a su camisa con mi corazón en mi mano.

—Quédate un poco más… por favor..—Murmuré.

—Yo me quedaré siempre a tu lado, no ocupas pedírmelo.

_Desearía que eso fuera verdad._

—¿Mañana.. será?

_Por favor, dime que será pasado, o la otra semana, o que nunca lo miraras. _Supliqué inútilmente en mi cabeza.

—Está bien… Mañana puedo verlo, antes de la comida.

Me separé de él y asentí.

—De acuerdo, le avisaré—Mi tono de voz se volvió monótono. Lo vería antes de la comida, sentí que me hubiera quitado varias horas de vida.

Le mandé un mensaje diciendo la respuesta de Usagi, mis pensamientos egoístas sólo me hacían desear olvidar presionar la tecla para enviarlo. Rápidamente me mando los detalles para que se los dijera.

Sin que pudiera detener el tiempo, la noche se acabó, de nuevo Usagi me obligó a dormir en su cuarto, yo sabía que era la última noche que pasaba en ese lugar. A pesar que en ese momento todavía era mío, podía sentirlo más y más lejano, me besó un par de veces haciendo que se me olvidara la lejanía que veía entre nosotros.

En ese instante, sólo éramos él y yo, sólo importaba yo lo amaba y él me amaba a mí. No importaba que fuera la última vez que me abrazara o me besara, en ese momento lo único que importaba era Usagi-san.

Los dos, tuvimos sexo esa noche. Y me abracé a su pecho desnudo hasta quedar dormido.

La mañana siguiente, o deberé decir esta mañana, me desperté por las caricias de mi casero en mi cabello, cuando intercambiamos miradas antes de cualquier otra palabra me preguntó si ya me encontraba mejor.

Creo que después de dos días, ya estaba aceptándolo. Asentí y dejé que me besara un par de minutos antes del desayuno.

Desayunamos, todo parecía completamente normal, con la excepción de que no paraba de ver el reloj de la sala. Usagi se percató pero no mencionó nada.

Temblé cuando lo vi tomar sus cosas para partir, me miró preocupado, sólo atiné a sonreír, me abrazó y depositó un beso casto.

—Volveré rápido.

—Te preocupas demasiado, tonto—Hice hasta lo imposible para tragarme las lagrimas que querían formarse—Tómate tu tiempo.

No me creyó en lo absoluto, me lo decía su mirada escéptica.

—Vas a llegar tarde..—Murmuré volviendo al tono decaído que trataba de ocultar.

Usagi trató de decir algo, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras.

—Cuando regreses—Hablé titubeando—Podemos hablar—Una sonrisa triste se formó en mis labios, abrió los ojos como platos, se acercó para darme un gran beso, ese estaba seguro que sería el ultimo.

—Te amo Misaki—Embozó una leve sonrisa que correspondí—Espérame.

.

.

A fin de cuentas no pude esperarlo, cerré los ojos, notando como mi segundo metro se detenía. Me levanté y salí del vagón, no conocía donde me encontraba, y eso era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Apenas Usagi cruzó la puerta, me entró un ataque de pánico justo cuando imaginé en cual sería nuestra charla cuando regresara. Prefería llevarme ese "Te amo Misaki" a cualquier otra palabra que fuera a decir cuando regresara. Sin más remedio tuve que escapar del lugar, de Usagi-san.


End file.
